


Typically Yours

by vindiya



Series: From A Far [18]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 10: #10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typically Yours

It was late by Reikai standards when Ayame finally crept from her room and down the halls. The corridors dark lit only by a few half lit chandeliers. Staying in the shadows she dodged around the couple night guards between her and her destination. Glancing around Ayame made sure that the room was indeed empty before moving the furniture around and slipping a candle from the sleeve of her kimono and lighting it once it was set in its holder on the low table.

Sitting down herself she waited for Koenma to join her as he said he would to celebrate their anniversary. She shivered at the very thought of celebrating after so many had gone by unnoticed. There had always been something in the way, a new case, a meeting with his father that took forever. Or one of those pesky balls held specifically for finding Koenma a bride. Those in particular always made Ayame bristle even though technically she had no claim to him as her lover between rules and station and what seemed like a billion other obstacles.

But this year was going to be different; things had been such smooth sailing for the last couple weeks, no deaths that had links to demons. No scheduled madness for a world catastrophe, just the peaceful trickle of souls through the gates. So when the clock chimed the hour through the many hallways of the palace and Ayame was still sitting across from a blank space at the table she was a bit confused.

Surely he hadn't forgotten…wait no he could have it was Koenma after all. He tended to forget his own birthday if George didn't come dashing into his office with a life-sized cake in the shape of Koenma himself in his teenage form, an event that she was still trying to scrub from her memory in its ridiculousness.

Resting her chin on her hand she sighed, ten more minutes and then she was going to leave. Drumming her fingers on the table she waited, the echo of the clock ticking the seconds away until there weren't any left and he still wasn't anywhere to be seen. Standing she walked to the door and peaked down the hallway…no one there either. Making a face she sat back at the table, she'd wait a couple more minutes. Give him the benefit of the doubt and believe that he was coming.

Time seemed to drag by for Ayame as she waited until the clock struck another hour snapping her out of her thoughts. The look on her face left no doubt that she was pissed, he stood her up…and on their anniversary at that. Getting up she left the room slamming the door shut behind her and she mumbled her way back through the halls to her room.

"Top ten of his priorities my butt…if I was he'd have shown up. He could have at least told George to tell me to not worry about it, if something had come up. That would have been nice." Annoyed she phased through the wall of her room and sat down on the floor.

Her boyfriend was a jerk, sweet as he could be when they were alone by accident but still he was a jerk. Telling her he'd come and then keeping her waiting forever and not bothering to send even a slight message that he was tied up. Secret relationships absolutely sucked, secret relationships with the prince of hell sucked the most.

Calming slightly she promised that next time they were alone it would be strictly professional; it would serve him right after this. "Don't make a promise if you aren't going to keep it."

Two hours later Koenma pulled the door to the room he was supposed to meet Ayame in out of breath…just in time to watch the candle wink out and a trail of smoke snake into the air.


End file.
